The Myde and Nameless Drabbles
by Misfitschibis
Summary: I couldn't think of a better name, I tried but i failed, here's Some Drabbles of Demyx's Somebody and his Nameless girlfriend while they live a new life in Raident Gardens  rated T for safety  Demyx/mydeXOC


A/N: holy Crap I know right? I'm alive! so it's been like what? years since I've actually posted anything on here, I just feel like sharing this set of Drabbles I wrote and posted on Deviantart.  
I had a lot of fun writting these and do plan to make more, the point of these were to get myself back into actually writing. that and I wanted the challenge of making a new character to play with that's not Misfits and does not involve Transformers, or moving Transformers into a universe where they don't belong. or chibis, and also that she has no name. the idea of having a nameless character i find kinda amusing. anyway about these drabbles they're from this Kingdom hearts Fanfiction I was writing three years back with Axel and Demyx coming to our world to some fangirls house and blah blah blah the adventures that insue. Ha ha ha funny thing, my fanfiction bin ate that story at somepoint, but I remember how it went. I realized that that story idea was a semi stupid one that at some point would have ended with a really bad case M1S1 [ Mary Suwine flu] and then i started working on this one kinda like that one but with just Demyx, and eventually he goes back and she follows him -with the power of fanfiction plot hole devices- because she doesn't want him to fight sora. yeah you see where im going with this, she finds him and sora has already beaten him but thanks to fanfiction-plot-hole-mary-sue-powers-of-love-that-fix-everyones-problems-instert-song-fic-bit-here-powers he comes back with his heart and is now a somebody. I know it's still a bad idea, but i want to kinda write it anyway because 1.) I haven't written anything in a while and 2). It's been a developing story for a while and it won't go away untill i put a decent amount of it on paper. anyway I just wanted to write some drabbles with the two, Myde and his new shiny nameless artistically talented girlfriend. Anyway I've done enough babbling here's Drabbletastic's 1-4 I will be posting more of these when I write them,

Drabbletastic

Drabble 1 : Sleepeh Myde on Roof is Sleepeh

"Myde," I nudged him where he snoozed on top of the wooden crates that came from who knows where on the roof of our house.

Of course this was the first poke, and of course most of the times when you try to wake a sleeping person the first poke never works.

"Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyde," I nudged him harder in the joint between his collar and his shoulder. He rolled over nearly teetering himself off the roof. I franticly pulled him to safety by his shirt, hoping as cruel as it was that the jolt of nearly falling off something would get him up.

It didn't

"Myyyyde," I whined while he snored quietly on.

"Mydy, Mydy, mydy, myyyyyyyyyyyyyde." I rapid poked him in the chest. And gave up with 'gentle' methods of waking him up. Granted I could have gone for the old fashion lift up an eyelid technique but the sun was right over head and even I wasn't that mean.

"MYYYDUH!" So I gave him a hard shove in the opposite direction of the edge and pushed him off the crates.

He fell to the ground and rocked his head forward with a snort "Owww, ugh.. whuh?" he rubbed his head and looked up "whuuuuuaahhhhh...t?" he yawned

"I keep tellin' you t' stop fallin' 'sleep on th' roof. You're gonna fall off it." I said,

"hmmm'kay. That's nice." he mumbled and shut his eyes leaning back on his hands to go back to sleep.

I slapped my forehead.

Drabble 2: An Artist's Subject  
Prompt : "Sit still dammit!"

_

"Myde! Stop Movin'!" I chided my subject for what might have been the fiftieth time. I got out from behind my easel and moved his arms the way I had them a few minutes ago smudging his skin a little with charcoal.

He whined, "Come on I've been sitting like that for at least two hours!" he moved his arms across his chest anyway in defiance or perhaps he was testing me, or teasing me, he had an odd smirk about him and I couldn't read his face that easily yet. That and he quickly looked away because his sitar was sliding off his lap and he had to catch it before it fell.  
He sighed, "don't you at least have an outline done?"

I shook my head and stuck one of my charcoal pencils in my mouth so I could rummage in my toolbox for my kneaded eraser. "No 'cause someone's 'bout as twitchy as the tide an' doesn't want t' sit still fo' more than two seconds!"

he twisted is face in a look of puzzlement, "I'm as 'twitchy as the tide'?"

I scoffed, "Yes."

"Thats a new one."

"Shaddap an' sit still I only have so many hours before the heartless go on parade."

"Oh fine, since it's for you, I'll try." he smirked and moved himself back to the way I had him on his own. Which was sitting in the windowsill of the bailey over looking the ravine

I sighed and erased out the mistakes, " If I had suggested we do nude gestures in Ansem's study you'd have been all over that."

"What?" he looked back at me

"Nothing" I hid my face behind my easel and smirked

**Drabbletastic 3**

Prompt: "I'm being Logical"  


"Myyde." I purred at the blond looking up at him to brush a hand against his cheek,

we were sitting on the couch in the living room, actually laying would be a more appropriate term, I was laying on top of him with his arms wrapped around my waist, due to the fact that apparently I made an excellent living blanket.

He opened his eyes slowly, "hm?"

"Thought you were 'sleep"

"I was tryin', " he mumbled, eyelids heavy with sleep.

"You took-a nap on th' roof an' your still sleepy?"

"You woke meh up," he yawned and rubbed a hand on my stomach to some absentminded tune in his head

"You went back t' sleep five seconds later, what are you doing that your so tired lately?"

"Workin' wif Leon n' peoples..."

"And none of that time is spent slacking off trying to find a hiding place?

He scoffed, I could feel his breath moving my hair, it kinda tickled a little, "Give me a break babe, I'm not useless."

"Oh alright you, sleep your life away."

"And you say you like listening to my sitar." he leaned his head on the back of the couch, the air coming from his noise tickled my ear.

"I do, I like listening to you play while I draw,"

"Stop using my as a drawing subject and I can play more."

"but your mullet is so much fun to draw," I wrapped my hands around his, he was warm.

"Pick someone else babe," he chuckled while yawning, his fingertips twitched like they were still playing his sitar.

"Fine, I'll go ask Leon and Cloud to do nudes in the bedroom with cake and wine and fruit. How does that sound?"

he snorted and jerked his body laughing,"I'd like to see you try."

"Ahhh You're no fun when your sleepy."

"I'm being logical you silly thing, there's no way either of them would agree to any of that. If anything you'd be skewered on that giant sword of Cloud's"

"Damn you must really be tired, you're talking sense." I patted his cheek again, "we should go to sleep."

"I don't wanna move, G'night." he leaned his head back and went to sleep.

**DrabbleTastic 4**

Prompt: "Barrel"

I sighed as I looked around Radiant Garden's Marketplace. Granted it wasn't a big or crowded place, but still things have been lost in more open spaces I'm sure.

"'the hell did he go!" I scratched my head feeling like I was looking at 'Look and Find' Book with out a list or magnifying glass

"You okay?" I turned around to find Leon standing over me.

"Oh hey Leon. Have you seen Myde? I've been lookin' for 'im and I can't find 'im. Yuffie said she thought she saw 'im in th' marketplace."

"Hmm," Leon stood over the stairs near Uncle Scrooge's place with me and scanned the marketplace. Then he looked straight down. "I found him,"

"Damn, that was fast."

He pointed down, "he's in that barrel."

I looked and kneeled down holding on to the edge of the stairs. "Myde why are you in that barrel?"

"Oh hi!" Myde looked up waving, "I uh... kinda fell inside."

"You fell inside the barrel? Are you okay?" Leon asked,

"Oh yeah I'm just fine."

I blinked, " Wait a second, you're hidin' in that barrel!" I pointed accusingly at him

Myde looked at me like a fish out of water, opening his mouth and closing it without sound coming from him. "Hiding? From you? Naww why would I hide?"

"'Cause I asked you to be my drawin' subject again." I lowered my eye lids at him,

"Do you draw anything that's not Myde?" Leon asked.

"I did that one pastel of Uncle Scrooge's shop. An' that one of th' Ra- oh wait that one had Myde in it" I thought, "...Wait...no...no, no it didn't have Myde, I was right. I did those." I said, thinking about if there were any others that didn't contain Myde

"Alright fine, you got me." Myde broke my train of thought. " Can I at least pick how I sit this time?"

I smiled, "hey Myde?"

"Yeah?"

"That barrel comfy?"

"Kinda why?"

"Stay there I'ma go get my Sketchpad and toolbox!"

"Wait.._what_!"


End file.
